SasuNaruHina: Tonight
by Pursued-Alive
Summary: Sasuke is in love with her deeply-but when Naruto comes-  jealousy arises. What will happen when one of them suggests that they both claim Hinata as their own? SasukexHinataxNaruto


XxTonightxX

Hinata Hyuga's cream coloured eyes scanned the bedroom for any signs of movement as she breathed lightly, blinking her eyes a few times. Her blue hair cascaded over the bed sheets that were silky under her body as she moved over onto her side to look outside at the fluorescent moon, fireworks exploding into the distance like every colour of the rainbow. It was New Years, and she wanted to make every moment count for her resolutions. She wanted to change herself and her confidence so she would finally have the courage to show Naruto how much she loved and adored him.

Darkness was all around her room except for a few puddles of light on the cream coloured carpet and the ceiling, where light from the small bowl of water on the windowsill spread like clouds in the sky, ripples floating on the surface. A few petals drifted on the surface of the blue bowl, before fluttering onto the floor as Hinata heard the sound of her window opening and she sat up quickly, activating her Byakugan. A figure that she didn't know who it was stepped quickly off the windowsill and jumped on the carpet with a soft thud, the carpet dismissing the noise. "Who is it?" She called out, much braver than she felt.

"Who do you think?" A voice challenged back as the figure stepped into the small pool of light and she gasped as she ran her eyes over the figure. Sasuke Uchiha's raven hair fell over his face softly, covering his eyes and he brushed it away with a finger, smirking at her. He moved over to her bed and she moved backwards towards the bed head. Sasuke skimmed his eyes over the Hyuga's beautiful body; she was absolutely gorgeous. She tucked her hair behind her hair, averting his gaze as she stared down at the sheets, dismissing his glance that seemed to look right through her. Though she didn't deactivate her Byakugan, he saw.

"Why are you here Sasuke-kun?" She asked quietly. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and turned around. A faint blush started to rise on Hinata's cheeks as she realized he was staring at her with something she had never seen before-a lustful look, clouding over in his eyes. Why wasn't he answering her question?

"I'm here," he started to say, as he crawled onto the bed on his knees, sitting a few centimetres away from her, "because I want to be." He raised his eyebrows. "Does that answer your question?" Hinata was about to say something but whatever she was about to say was lost as his hand cupped her face, his face only inches away from hers. She could feel his sweet breath falling onto her face; she could see the small blemishes on his skin where he had been cut and injured years before, the danger evident.

Sasuke Uchiha stared into her eyes, unable to look away. He knew what she had gone through in the past years just by looking into her pale, milky orbs. She had gone through so much pain and terror. Being in the main branch of the Hyuga family, Hinata had been susceptible to danger, when so many people wanted to take her bloodline limit from her. And Sasuke shared the same fate. At eighteen years old respectively, Sasuke had come back to the village of Konoha after slaying all of the Akatsuki members, having no other destiny to fulfil. Why waste his time running away when the rest of his life could be spent in peace and harmony? If Itachi Uchiha wanted his eyesight before he died, he could have gotten it quite easily. Sasuke saw his past flash through his eyes as he was cornered against a wall, his dying older brother reaching out with two fingers to claim his prize-his eyes. But he died before he could have a chance of even killing him; being a victim of an illness that he had no control over that was slowly killing him, destroying him inside with nowhere to go.

Sasuke didn't want to have his life taken from him.

Being so close to danger so many times makes a shinobi think they're invulnerable, invincible, and hard to kill. Sasuke had almost died so many times, and he was not taking any chances. Even yet when he returned to the village and people's scared eyes seemed to resound in his mind, he wondered if there was more to life then endlessly killing. What about the people? Did they need to be saved? No, they had shinobi willing to risk their lives for them and Sasuke felt like he wouldn't fit into that category. He wouldn't risk his life for other people other than himself or his comrades.

But that was before he noticed the shy and innocent girl staring after his fellow friend Naruto Uzumaki. He wondered why she was always near him, always watching him, when he didn't even acknowledge her affections being thrown in his direction. Dobe. The least he could was to return them. But all he saw in her was a friend and even though he had saved her from getting hurt numerous times, he still felt something for Sakura, who was getting on Sasuke's nerves, eyeing him down like he was a piece of birthday cake with candles that were the countdown for when she would lunge at him.

Shaking Sakura off was like shooing a fly; she would try and try again and again and never stop until she got what she wanted.

That was what made Sasuke feel so different. Why? Because Sasuke longed for someone not to long after him like Sakura did. _He_ wanted someone to long after _him_, to watch him train and practice, or to congratulate him when he had slain an enemy. Yet the feelings would be mutual. Friends. Who needed the word? He had friends. But he wanted something more. Someone to be by his side when he was feeling down, to love him and kiss him and tell him that she loved him to bits and she would never leave him.

His wishes he knew, were about to come true.

Hinata couldn't help but also see her past in those black sparkling orbs of his that held darkness, but something else. Hope. She had felt what he was going through too. Looking through the newspaper a few years ago she had seen the battles Sasuke had gone through. The bounty placed on his head was up to a million ryo. Yet, it seemed, no-one was able to hunt him down. Hinata didn't know whether it was because he was uncatchable or just efficient at killing anyone who was in his path, but she knew that sooner or later he'd break-and something would happen to him. His whole clan had been slain and his family-they were gone too she knew, and she was sure that he needed someone to look after him. Yet the silent demeanour he held around him didn't offer much protection. And his mask had shattered so any times, she didn't think it would hold anymore.

Staring into each other's eyes they saw relief for one thing, and withheld hope and passion in another, swirling uncontrollably. Maybe Sasuke shouldn't have gone alone. Maybe he should have asked someone to go with him on the winds of change. And maybe Hinata shouldn't have carried the burden of being in the main branch of the Hyuga clan. Maybe, maybe she shouldn't have been longing after Naruto. "Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered into the air, her breath tickling his face. Sasuke gathered his courage inside and tilted his head to catch her sweet soft lips in his, a feeling of possessiveness marking what he wanted to be his. But they couldn't change their fate. "Fate itself", her cousin Neji said, -is unchangeable. You cannot change fate." But together they could. And this was what they wanted. Hinata snaked her arms around his neck as he cradled her waist with his knees, pressing her against the bed-head, taking the breath from her lips for only a fraction of a second. She kissed him back uncertainly, doubts surfacing. She shook them away. Licking his lips Sasuke decided to take things a bit further without breaking her personal boundary. He moved his lips from her lips and traced them from her chin down to her neck, kissing and sucking passionately, making blood rise to the surface of her skin as he made numerous love marks.

"Hinata-chan." He stopped sucking on her skin and looked up into her eyes again, checking to see if it was alright. Hinata nodded. For some reason, her feelings for Naruto were diminishing. She now realized that Naruto had never loved her from the start, only preferring to let his gaze wander over Sakura Haruno, the village's top medical ninja and second in command. Hinata didn't want to compete with someone like her either; she knew she would never ever stand a chance. Sakura was very strong, and Hinata didn't have as nearly as much healing abilities as she did. Though lacking in physical abilities Hinata made up for them with tactical assaults on the battlefield and with her sharp eye for chakra present, she could control precise amounts of chakra and deliver a devastating blow to the enemy coupled hand in hand with her Byakugan, enabling her to see where she needed to deliver the final strike.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured against his chest, "it's alright. Please don't worry. I-I'm alright with this." Sasuke stared into her eyes uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because if you're not I could stop and we could act like this never happened-" Sasuke was cut off by a kiss and he knew she was sure she wanted to go this far. She loved him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have had the courage to tell him. Or she would have been frightened or scared of the fact that he wanted her. _Really_ wanted her. Thank-you Kami, Sasuke thought.

Hinata dared herself to touch his strong, masculine body that had been hurt so many times. She traced his scars on his stomach with shaky fingers and his breathing rose and fell as she made him shiver. Goosebumps gathered on his skin as a chilly breeze blew into the room, fluttering the curtains. He stared at them for a moment, only a moment, and that was when Hinata seized her chance to turn the tables. Tracing the scars on his stomach quickly her hand darted down to the waistband of his pants, pulling them tightly. Sasuke gasped and tried not to look down as she delved deeper down, her heart-beat racing against her chest. She held the head of his cock gently with her hands. Sasuke moaned. Oh god. She wasn't doing anything and yet he could feel the anticipation gathering. Slowly and steadily she began to move her hand up and down his shaft, feeling the nerves jump at her touch, and she smiled.

Sasuke urged her to go faster but she deemed a scrutinisingly slow pace; eager to watch him thrash and burn with every movement she sent up his spine. "H-hinata-" he gritted his teeth. "F-faster p-please-" Hinata opened her eyes, wide in surprise. Was Sasuke Uchiha, _the _Sasuke Uchiha urging her to go faster? Begging her to go faster? She giggled. Oh this was too fun! Instead of moving her hand up, Sasuke saw her move down and take him in her mouth, licking her lips. A shudder of excitement passed through him. A bit of pre-cum leaked through the slit of his cock and Hinata gratefully licked it and Sasuke unable to control himself, tried to thrust into her hot mouth but she held him still with two hands, not wanting to gag.

"Not yet Sasuke-kun," she whispered seductively, her eyes flashing. "Not yet..." Instead of going at a slow pace she went faster and faster as her mouth travelled over his cock, causing groans to pass through him. He felt a coil in his stomach spring and curl up inside of him, and he was just about to warn her that he was going to cum when his cock twitched an a hot load of semen hit her in the mouth and she swallowed quickly, just as another load came. But because she was surprised, she jerked her head back and the suction from her lips and because she let go of him, it spurted all over her body, oozing down the crack between her large D-cup breasts as it slid down onto her stomach.

She looked down and a bit of saliva came out of her mouth, cum still on her lips from where she had sucked him. Sasuke tilted his head up, breathing heavily; still trying to get over the orgasm as it still seemed to be haunting him. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips. "Now it's your turn," he growled, grinding his body against hers as she gasped, her eyes tilting backwards in desire as he unbuttoned her shirt and chucked it to the side. With his thumbs in between her large breasts Sasuke kneaded each nipple with his hands, earning moans and a gasp of pleasure from Hinata who had never been touched this way. Then he sucked and licked them torturously.

"Ahhh S-Sasuke kun!" She cried out, the sensation building inside her. Sasuke never knew he had such skilled hands but then again, killing so many people with his sword was probably to blame. She shuddered and took off her pants and her underwear, complying. Trying to cover herself, Hinata blushed, but Sasuke brought her hands away.

"You don't need to be ashamed;" he said softly, "every part of you is beautiful." Really? Hinata thought. "Yes," he said, answering her thoughts. Slowly licking her neck he brought a finger down to her clit and found she was so wet. He moaned as he slipped his finger inside of her, bringing it and out as she cried out for him to go faster and faster. If she was this wet and excited for him, how wet would she be if Sasuke was inside her? Sasuke groaned. He couldn't wait to see.

Slamming his finger inside her as hard as he could he heard Hinata cry out in ecstasy, rolling her eyes as she panted and moaned as he still slowly pumped his finger in and out of her wet slit. "N-no!" She cried out, shaking her head furiously from side to side- "I-I can't t-take it anymore! S-Sasuke!" She screamed as Hinata saw stars as he hit her love button.

Sasuke brought her liquids to his mouth and as he sucked his finger her licked his lips with her juices and then he kissed her, murmuring softly, "do you like the taste of your juices Hina-chan?"

"Y-yes," she moaned, her eyelids fluttering in desire, butterflies still flying around in her stomach from her orgasm. "Nnn..." Sasuke brought his lips crashing down onto hers again as she ran her hands through his silky yet spiky hair, his tongue demanding entrance. Hinata whimpered softly.

Sasuke felt like an animal. He was an animal. An animal chasing its prey down and capturing in its jaws, ensnaring it in its grasp. Hinata shuddered and shook underneath him as Sasuke brought his cock close to her entrance. "I want you Hinata. I _need _you," he growled. "Please let me be yours." Hinata gulped softly and stared into his eyes.

"O-ok," she said softly. "I want you inside me," she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Sasuke positioned himself above her slick, wet entrance and he pushed the tip of his slick wet cock into her and moaned as the added friction of her walls clamping down on him almost made him cum but he stopped himself. Hinata grimaced and cried out as a sharp pain flared up inside her, from where Sasuke pushed himself more inside her, breaking her virginity. Tears leaked from her eyes as she sniffed. Sasuke Uchiha wiped the tears away with his finger and held her close to his body, promising her the pain would go away. And as soon as the pain went, an unexplainable feeling soon followed. While Sasuke was pumping him in and out of her delicate, shaking walls, Hinata was shaking and shuddering and panting, her heart beat accelerating.

And then she heard a noise. Hinata opened her eyes timidly.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun..." Hinata's voice rose quietly yet boldly above his panting and moans, and Sasuke's movement inside her stopped as a chime of a bell in the distance alerted Sasuke that someone was at the door. Who could be knocking on Hinata's door at this time of night? He didn't know, but whoever had distracted him was going to see his bad side. "I...think someone's at the door."

Sasuke hesitated as he drew himself out of her slick entrance, and she tried to close her legs, wanting the feeling of him inside her to not go. Sasuke, with a groan, pulled away and she whimpered and stared into his eyes softly. Oh that look was enough to send his heart flying... He promised himself he would show her later after he had attended to the person at the door that Sasuke would show her. "I know," Sasuke answered with an irritated smile, sliding off the bed to pull his pants and a shirt on.

Hinata stared at his form longingly as her gaze lowered down to his backside, his nakedness startlingly beautiful to the young woman, whose breath was taken away as her nails gripped the sheet that was covering her chest. Sasuke lingered for a moment before he touched the doorknob with his finger and with a glittering smile that he never let anyone else see, turned around. Hinata gasped and smiled, a beet-red blush covering her face. Had he just smiled at her?

Sasuke stepped outside into the hallway; the creaking tatami mats underneath his feet making him feel on edge, as if someone would figure out that he had crept into Hinata's room. No, he thought, they wouldn't know. They can't. They're sleeping. Yet still, the feeling of guilt was with him when he went to answer the door. Sasuke opened the door, and he raised his eyebrows.

Naruto Uzumaki was standing at the door with a bunch of flowers in his hands, a confused look on his face. Why the hell was Sasuke here at Hinata's place? Something inside him started to tell him that he either needed something or had done something to Hinata, but what? Puzzled yet consumed, by an angry rage, Naruto started to walk away, gripping the flowers tightly, crushing some of the petals in his hands. "Naruto wait!" Sasuke called out to him, running towards the blonde who turned around, his lip twitching.

Naruto answered his call with an angry, bitter smile, his teeth showing. His eyes were darker than usual in the moonlight, and his neat coat that was around his shoulders fell to the ground as the flowers dropped from his hands, in the dirt. Naruto knocked Sasuke down with a force he hadn't known, and before he knew what was happening, a punch sent his cheek red with a deafening _crack_. "How dare you!" Naruto shouted, shaking him by the collar furiously. "How dare you do that to Hinata-chan? What had she done to you? Huh?" A demanding, angry look crossed Naruto's face as Sasuke stared back, not with wide eyes, but eyes that showed he wasn't fearful of what was happening to him.

Calmly, he tried to reason with Naruto but to no avail. The blonde wouldn't forgive him. "Look Naruto, I didn't do what you think I did, okay? I'm sorry but someone had to answer the door." Naruto shoved him out of the road and stormed into the house, stopping when he saw Hinata in the kitchen, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

She turned around, surprised, when she saw Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke was bruised and his jaw was red and swollen, while Naruto's fists were bloodied. "N-Naruto-kun-w-what's the meaning of this?" Hinata stuttered, her face grim. What the hell happened to Sasuke? And why was Naruto here?

"He," Naruto pointed to Sasuke with a death glare, "had sex with you, didn't he?" Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. She was dressed Naruto knew, but he could still smell the smell of sex coming from her. He could see the sweat dripping off her brow and feel the tension between them. It was obvious.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Sasuke snapped, and Naruto stepped away from him. "How could you possible know"- He quickly glanced towards the Hyuga's bedrooms and luckily, they were still fast asleep. But the way things are going, he thought, they won't be asleep for much longer.

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke!" Naruto roared, baring his teeth. Hinata stayed quiet. If he knew, which he did know now, then anything she could try to say would probably outrage him more. He turned to Hinata. "How could you do this? How? And with _him_ too!"

"N-Naruto-kun... I-" A tear fell from her cheek and she sobbed quietly. Naruto creased his eyebrows. Had he made Hinata cry? Naruto clenched his fists by his side while Sasuke walked over and hugged Hinata, wiping the tear from her eyes.

"See what you've done Naruto?" Sasuke whispered softly, so he could hear. He wiped a tear from her eye. Naruto stayed still, quiet. "You've upset Hinata." He kissed her neck and Naruto gave Sasuke a disgusted look. "Go on Hinata-chan," he said softly, "tell him how you feel. I don't mind. Really."

Hinata stepped forwards, towards Naruto. "I-I-" She tried to move her lips, but no other words came out. She had to gather the courage to tell him how she felt. But she felt torn. Why couldn't she love both of them? It's impossible, she told herself. No-one can be in a relationship and love two people. It's too complicated. It's impossible, she repeated to herself. But she shook the thought away. Naruto tried to hold back a sneer; he didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings. She was already hurt enough.

He bet it wasn't her fault either. It was probably Sasuke who wanted her to have sex with him. He probably forced her into it. He gritted his teeth. The bastard. "What is it Hinata?" Sasuke looked at her and then outside. An owl screeched, breaking the silence and Hinata almost jumped.

She wiped the tears away and cleared her throat. "I-I-" She paused. "I love both of you Naruto," she said quietly. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. She said what? She loved _both_ of them? How was that possible?

"Y-you love _both _of us?" He said in disbelief. "But why?" Sasuke shook his head. Hinata, on the other hand, bit her lip in frustration. She wasn't sure if that was what she really wanted to say to him. If she really did love Naruto and Sasuke, what would happen?

"Because she's always had feelings for us," Sasuke answered in his usual monotone. Naruto glanced in his direction. "I thought you knew that." He smirked and she blushed in the darkness, hoping the blonde boy wouldn't see.

Hinata bowed in front of Naruto, her hair falling over her face, covering her eyes that were bursting with tears, overflowing onto the tatami mat. "I-I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "I k-know it's forbidden but I... I just..."

"Shh," Naruto came over and comforted her, lifting her head up to stare into her eyes. Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter with an amused smile on his face. "It's alright now. I'm sorry for snapping at both of you," he apologized, "even though what you did really upset me and it's none of my business what you two do."

Hinata looked at him sadly. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and stood beside him and patted his shoulder. "Sorry Naruto," Sasuke said. And then, he got an idea. A really evil idea. It wouldn't hurt would it? "Oh and Naruto, I just got an idea."

"What is it?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. He licked his lips. "Maybe it had something to do with ramen? Oh he hoped so!

"Considering Hinata loves both of us," he said, "and she really does, Naruto-," Hinata nodded. She did, after all. "-I was wondering if you know, maybe if you want to, we could-" he drifted off. Naruto wondered where he was going with this. Sasuke wriggled his eyebrows up and down. Naruto turned his head and eyed Hinata hungrily and she blushed an even deeper shade of red under his intent gaze.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Before Hinata could open her mouth to ask them what was going on, Naruto slammed her against the kitchen counter with a force that knocked the breath out of her, winding her. His hungry lips sucked and her neck like it was a sugary treat, licking at the nerves, making her shiver. Sasuke frowned. He didn't want them to do all the fun with her. Besides, he was the first one to fall in love with her, not Naruto, so why let him have all the fun? He'd wait until it was his turn.

One of Naruto's hands slipped inside Hinata's shirt somehow, and she found herself panting when he pressed his body close to her, wanting more of her body heat. She could feel his manhood pressing up against her crotch, throbbing with need. "Naruto," Sasuke warned in a seductive voice, standing behind him. He licked Sasuke's neck and sucked at it, his lips firm against his tanned skin.

"Ugh S-Sasuke-" Naruto lifted Hinata's shirt off and hungrily sucked her body, licking her all over as big red marks appeared on her pale flesh, marks of love. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants and they fell to the ground with a clink, the belt thudding against the floor. Sasuke's hand moved to caress Naruto's cock and he fondled it with his fingers, loving the way Naruto moaned and buckled underneath his hand. While one hand was busy caressing Naruto's length, the other was moving up and down it, pumping him.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata whimpered as his tongue licked her stomach and then her belly, lapping up the sweat beads that were starting to gather. The air was steamy and hot, and Naruto was glad that Hinata shyly took his shirt off to stare into his beautiful blue eyes that were mirroring hers with profound desire. Naruto's hand moved from her silky hair to the waistband of her blue pants and he pulled them down, exposing purple underwear, to which he chuckled. "Nnnn!" As one hand started to stroke her clit, the other one was grabbing her naked back tightly, scratching Hinata as Sasuke was beginning to make Naruto reach his limit. Sasuke made his hand travel up and down Naruto's cock faster and faster as Naruto's moans got louder and louder. Unable to control himself he stifled a cry by shutting his lips and thrusted his cock against Hinata, whose pants were still on, causing semen to leak onto her pants, producing a stain. His hand stopped moving and she looked down.

Naruto ran a finger over her lips slowly, the ridges in his finger running over her smooth, rich lips. Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's cock tightly. Hinata felt a tingly sensation in the pit of her womb as Naruto made her orgasm, her body rocking against his as he held her to his body tightly, protectively, his own orgasm causing his body to spasm uncontrollably as Sasuke's hand loosened, coated with his juices.

Panting, Naruto turned his head just in time to feel something solid enter behind him. "Oh god! Sasuke that hurts!" Sasuke grimaced as Naruto's tight walls squeezed him as he entered him from behind fast and swiftly. Naruto cried out a second time as he tried to adjust to Sasuke thrusting inside of him but with time, the pain gradually went, replaced by the pleasure. Hinata stunned, watched as Sasuke groaned and thrusted into Naruto, who was clearly enjoying himself.

"Naruto." Because Naruto was busy trying to figure out how Sasuke was even making him feel so good, he closed his eyes, and he didn't notice Hinata's chest pressed up against him. Naruto's boxers were on the floor as well as Hinata's shirts and pants, and Naruto's shirt was on the pile of clothes too. It was then that Hinata realized that they were all naked. All except for her, because she still had her underwear on.

Hinata sunk to the floor in a feeling of intense pleasure, her limbs aching and shaking from Naruto's previous assertion and torture on her body. Spent, she gazed up at Naruto, to a particular spot and licked her lips needily. He wouldn't mind. Of course he wouldn't. But how could she do it? Naruto's member looked so large from where she was in perspective, jutting out in front of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as her tongue touched the surface of his cock, causing him to shudder.

"H-Hinata-chan-you-have-to-be-g-gentle-ugh-" he panted in-between moans while Sasuke pumped in and out of Naruto, tearing the last sense of control from the blonde boy who roared and thrust his head back, almost hitting Sasuke in the face who luckily, ducked. Hinata nodded silently to herself and closed her lips around his throbbing member. Pre-cum dripped onto her tongue as she pushed her bravery forward into the open. She could do this. And she would. Just pretend, she reassured herself, pretend that this is something you've been longing to do to him forever.

Mumbling incoherently as she sucked Naruto, widening her mouth to take all of him in, Hinata placed a hand around his shaft, feeling the pulsing veins that caused his unstoppable erection come to a halt, making blood flow to the area where she was going to work on. This is it, Hinata thought. This is where I show my unconditional love for him and for Sasuke. I can do this. She licked the tip of his cock tentatively and shyly at first, running her tongue down all of his length in turn. Naruto let out a silent gurgle as a bit of saliva escaped from his mouth.

With Sasuke slamming into him from behind and Hinata working her delicate tongue on him in front, Naruto thought he was in heaven. Though inside he knew that even though they were doing this and yes, even though Hinata said she loved both of them, he knew she loved him more. Was it jealously? Maybe. Whether it was or not he wasn't sure. Naruto smirked. But this was a chance to show Hinata who was really the boss in charge. Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke steal her away from her, and Sasuke wouldn't want her to be stolen from him. Hinata didn't want either or them to leave, so she was pretty much glued to the spot in fascination to hope to secretly please them both somehow.

Hinata's movements with her tongue made him scream in ecstasy as it darted out from her mouth to lick the rest of the cum that shot out of his cock and into her mouth. She swallowed it eagerly; eager to experiment with what she was doing, experimenting with her own values. Sasuke reached his climax and released his seed into Naruto, filling him with warmth.

Panting, he released his hold on Naruto and stepped back, eyeing Hinata as she let go of Naruto as well, wondering what was going to happen. When she saw both of them lick their lips in unison, she knew she was in trouble. Alot of trouble. "That felt so good," Hinata panted, her white orbs slowly widening as Naruto caught her lips in a fiery kiss, grinding his naked body against hers. She cried out when Naruto grabbed the elastic to her underwear and painfully grabbed it, flinging it against her bare skin.

"I'm sure it did," Sasuke replied with a smirk, moving beside Naruto to suck at Hinata's skin, licking it with short, quick strokes. "But this is about to get even better. Isn't it Naruto?" Naruto laughed as he probed her mouth with his tongue and weakly, Hinata licked his tongue back, not wanting to end this dangerous game. Sasuke nodded for Naruto to pick her up and he did, gently licking her skin with his delicate tongue, creating a tingly feeling. Quietly Sasuke followed Naruto into Hinata's bedroom and he closed the door and turned around.

Naruto put Hinata down on the bed with a fierce growl, attending to each nipple which was peaked in arousal, waiting for Sasuke to hurry up and follow his lead. Sasuke quickly crawled onto the bed next to her and studied her for a moment. Naruto feeling slightly irritated that Sasuke hadn't done anything, gave him a playful shove and he stuck his tongue out, and she giggled slightly, blushing at the attention. "I feel like I'm the centre of attention," Hinata proclaimed quite shyly, pouting a little.

"But you know," Sasuke began to say as he trailed kisses along her neckline, "you being the centre of attention is a good thing." Naruto cocked his head to the side as if to say, "Wait, what? Why?" Sasuke grinned and gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah," he agreed, shifting himself so he was above her entrance, "and plus, it means that we don't have to worry about ourselves getting pleasure. Because, you're the one we care about." He gave his usual confident grin that made Hinata's heart flutter. She bucked her hips against his hot member as Sasuke nibbled on her earlobe. Naruto glanced at her face for a minute; she seemed a little worried. "Everything alright Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, out of breath as Sasuke's lips became more demanding, "I-I'm alright Naruto-kun. I-I love you two and t-that's all that matters." Naruto kissed her on the cheek softly.

"You're so cute when you blush!" Sasuke smirked as he found a spot on her neck to suck on, and Naruto began to slide his member inside of her, feeling her walls tighten around him. It felt like he was being squeezed from the inside, it was almost too much to bear. But thrusting inside of her helped to get rid of the pain of having an erection, and her moans turned him on even more.

While Naruto's cock was moving in and out of her at a fast pace and getting faster and faster by the minute, Sasuke decided to try something. His tongue gathering as much saliva as it could before he went down to take a daring lick at Hinata's pleasure button that was sticking out considerably. He licked her once, twice, a third time to see her reaction. She shuddered vigorously before groaning, thrusting her hips against Naruto's, smacking flesh against flesh. Sasuke paused. He waited for the right moment for Naruto's cock to go back inside her opening and licked her entrance which was slick and wet with her juices that were seeping onto the sheets. A musky smell entered his nostrils; the smell of Hinata's sex, combined with Naruto's semen which was leaking out.

Naruto screamed as Sasuke's slick tongue coated his cock, licking her up like she was a bowl of water and he was the dog that was oh so thirsty for his share of water. Sweet, sweet water indeed. And when he came inside Hinata she saw stars; spinning around her head like a million dazzling lights, shining every single colour of the rainbow. Naruto withdrew himself out of her and Sasuke stopped licking Hinata as he too, lay beside her.

The kiss on the cheek was from Naruto, whose eyes showed passion and endurance for his love for her. The kiss on the lips was from Sasuke, whose dark eyes bore into hers like storm clouds, aggressive and stormy, yet comforting to say the least, as his smile showed. Hinata loved Naruto. She also loved Sasuke. In fact, she loved them both. Thinking the same thing as each other, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto looked towards the door and laughed; they would need to fetch their clothes from the kitchen, otherwise Neji and Hinata's father would see.

Providing a flower with nourishment is a fulfilling adventure, so much that the flower may grow and grow and grow to its heart's content. But the storm clouds create the rain to make it blossom. And the sunshine provide it with growth and care.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata, who was sleeping peacefully, curled onto her side, her hair spilling over the pillow. Oh how they adored their beautiful flower...


End file.
